


20 Galleon Kiss

by KatySummers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Kiss, Frottage, Funny, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatySummers/pseuds/KatySummers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron can't get Harry out of his mind, what happens when Hermione figures it all out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	20 Galleon Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops, I was bored in the airport. Here's some Ron/Harry much because I love this ship a lot. Please comment and let me know what you think!

“Ron,” he heard Hermione call as she was walking up the stairs to the bedroom he shared with Harry. Harry was out flying with Charlie at the moment; he had been spending a lot of time with Charlie ever since he came out, about a month after the Final Battle. Mum had insisted that the family should be together for a while after the War. Ron tried to squash the jealousy he felt rise in his stomach, and grabbed the nearest book he could find. Hermione opened the door to his room, and stopped when she saw Ron reading. 

“What are you doing?” She laughed, “If you needed help studying for your Auror entry exams, you could have just asked.” 

Ron flushed thinking about the reason he was avoiding her and tried to find a reply before deciding to just change the subject. “What did you need ‘Mione?”

She smiled slyly before walking into the room further and shutting the door behind her, Ron felt his stomach drop. “I just thought maybe we could . . . You know.” Judging by the blush on her cheeks, Ron knew exactly what Hermione wanted. Ron’s mouth hung open while he tried to find an excuse, spluttering and bushing. Hermione took that as a good shock and strode over to Ron and plopped herself in front of him on his bed and crushed their lips together. 

Ron closed his eyes and tried not to think about the saliva he could feel on her chin, and her brave tongue that was tracing his unopened lips. He tried to pull back, but she had wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Ron tried not to let his thoughts stray to where they had been dwelling on a lot recently, he tried not to think about what if would feel like if it were Harry licking into his mouth, and his strong arms wrapped around Ron’s neck. He tried not to think about Harry moaning and whimpering into his mouth as they kissed, and Ron couldn’t help the moan that left his lips at the thoughts, and Hermione took that as an encouragement. She straddled his hips and she pressed a hand to his limp cock through his shorts. 

Just then Harry burst through the door, shirtless and sweaty with his Firebolt in one hand and his shirt in the other, Ron pulled away from Hermione like he had been shocked, and Hermione just huffed in annoyance. Ron caught sight of Harry, shirtless and slick with sweat, and he really tried not to think about licking the drop of sweat that trailed down Harry’s neck. He felt the blood pool in his groin just as Harry bushed and shouted, “Sorry!” before slamming the door shut again.

Hermione gasped just as soon as Harry left and pulled her hand away from his groin like she had been cursed. Ron gaped like a fish out of water once he realized what Hermione felt; him getting hard for his best friend, and not his girlfriend.

“It all makes sense now,” she whispered, looking like she had all but had an epiphany. She smiled and laughed again, “It all makes sense now.”

“What?” Ron asked, getting a bit annoyed at her cryptic statements. “What makes sense?”

“Your behaviour!” She sighed happily. “I thought it had been me. You were avoiding me, and you had been clinging to Harry like a lost puppy, and you have been very rude to Charlie lately, but I understand now.” She said smiling down at Ron’s dumbfounded face. “You’re in love with Harry.”

Ron flushed and opened his mouth to defend himself, but he shut his mouth again. He had wanted Hermione so bad for years, but their frenzied kiss in the Chamber wasn’t all he hoped it to be. It felt like what he thought kissing Ginny would be like. Ever since he had been avoiding being alone with her. “You’re not mad?”

Hermione smiled when he didn’t deny it, and she climbed out of his lap and sat next to him. “Of course not, I had always thought that you two might . . . but then we kissed in the Chamber and I thought maybe, but then you wouldn’t really do anything with me after the battle, and honestly,” she finally blushed again, “I’ve been talking to Viktor again, and he wanted to date, but you and I . . .”

Ron smiled, glad he didn’t crush his best friend’s heart, “Go for it ‘Mione,” she turned toward him with a disbelieving look. “Really, a professional Quidditch player! That’s awesome.” He blushed and looked at his lap, “And like you said, I think I’m in love with Harry. “

Hermione giggled, but didn’t say at what. She just told him to talk to Harry tonight, and if he were honest, he would not be disappointed. 

******

He and Hermione had talked for a little while longer about, really, everything, and Ron had finally opened up to Hermione about what he had been feeling these last couple months, until Mum called them all down to dinner.

Dinner went on like it normally did, talking and laughing and joking around, something they all needed after the war, but for Ron, he hardly ate, as his stomach was in knots and he felt so nervous he was sure he was shaking. 

Harry, who was sitting opposite him, caught his eye and asked if he were alright. Ron had blushed and spluttered so hard Harry laughed and asked him if George had begun testing products on him again. Ron had just laughed and dinner went on as normal.

Once they had finished, and cleaned up, something his mother was shocked to see him help with without asking, Ron had made his way slowly up to his room where Harry said he was reading.

Ron took a huge breath before opening his door, only to find Harry sprawled out on his bed reading some old Quidditch magazine. He looked up from his musings and smiled, “Hey Ron.” Ron smiled back weakly and shut his door behind him. Harry sat up with a frown, and Ron sat next to him. “What’s wrong?” Harry asked worriedly, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Is it Fred again?” Ron smile d at his friend’s caring. There had been more than one night Ron spent sobbing into Harry’s shoulder for all those lost at the Battle, and even vice versa. 

“No, I just . . . Can I tell you something?” Ron’s face was blazing hot and he was shaking slightly. Harry smiled timidly, and pulled back his arm and faced Ron.

“Of course, you can tell me anything.”

“Well,” Ron began, “’Mione and I were talking,” at this Harry snorted, but Ron continued, “No, hear me out. We were talking and I told her, well, she figured out something, you know her, and we’re not together anymore.” Harry gasped and gave Ron a sympathetic look, but before he could finish Ron continued talking, telling himself to just get it over with. “That’s what I wanted to talk to you about. What Hermione figured out . . .? I . . . I think I’m . . . I’minlovewithyou.” Ron said the last part quickly and it took Harry a moment to work out what he said, but when he did the dumbfounded look made Ron want to have the floor swallow him up.

Ron was about to apologize relentlessly, and tell him it was a joke, but Harry sprung forward and crushed their mouths together. Ron gasped, but wrapped his arms around Harry’s slim waist and responded to the kiss with enthusiasm. Harry kissed Ron for all he was worth, opening his mouth up and exploring it with his tongue. After a moment, Harry pulled back from their kiss, slightly breathless and blushing.

“Ron, you don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do that,” Harry said with a fierce sincerity. “I never thought you were gay, far from it. Charlie told me that you were straight as they come.”

Ron couldn’t help the huge smile that was plastered on his face, but at the mention of Charlie it faltered. “Ugh, Charlie,” he whispered. “But, I don’t know if I’m gay or bi or if it’s just you, all I know is that these past couple months you're all I could think about.”

Harry laughed a moment, still clutching Ron, and he brought his hands up to Ron’s hair to run his fingered through it as he said, “I’ve only been hanging out with Charlie so much because he’s gay too, and he was helping me figure out my feelings. You’re the only one in my sights.” Ron smiled a million galleon smile.

“Can I kiss you again?” Ron asked, ears turning red. 

Harry just laughed and leaned in until their lips were a millimetre apart and whispered seductively, “Anytime,” before pressing their lips together again. The kiss started off slow and sweet; Ron clutching Harry around the waist, and Harry with his fingered buried deep in Ron’s hair. 

After a moment though Harry pushed Ron down onto the bed and straddled his hips, and kissed him harder, opening up Ron’s mouth and mapping it expertly. Ron moaned and bucked his hips helplessly into Harry’s when Harry’s tongue made its way into his mouth. Ron moaned when he felt he wasn’t the only one achingly hard. Harry pulled back so he could trail open-mouthed kissed down Ron’s jaw and sucking and nipping on his neck, leaving a few purple marks in his wake. Ron moaned loudly when Harry nipped at his neck and he arched, offering more skin.

Harry pulled Ron’s shirt up so he could have access to Ron’s rosy nipples. He licked across one and Ron let out a pleasured grunt. Harry smiled wickedly up at the blushing man before sucking it into his mouth, and Ron made a high pitched sound in his throat that went straight to Harry’s cock. Harry sucked and nipped Ron’s nipples until he was cursing and bucking helplessly under Harry. Harry brought one hand to Ron’s prick and massaged it through his trousers as he kissed down the length of Ron’s freckled stomach.

“I’ve been dreaming about this,” Harry said as he squeezed Ron’s cock, making him squeak. “About sucking you off. Letting you come in my mouth. How good you would taste.” Ron whimpered looking down at Harry’s face. “Can I?” Harry gestured to the bulge in Ron’s pants.

“Oh, gods yes Harry!” Ron bucked his hips as Harry lowered his zipper and pulled off his trousers and pants. 

Harry marvelled at the sight of Ron’s long hard prick laying on his stomach, nestled in a thatch of red curls, the head almost purple with need and leaking pre-come onto his abdomen. Harry realized he was teasing Ron way too much and he gripped the base of his cock, Ron thrust and moaned. He sucked on the tip and Ron gasped and moaned. Ron looked down at the black haired head in his lap and their eye’s met, gazes clouded by lust. Harry sucked a little harder and swirled his tongue around the head, and Ron shuddered and bucked his hips, and came in Harry’s mouth with a hoarse shout of his name. Harry was surprised by how quick he came, but he just moaned around his cock and sucked and jerked him through his orgasm, swallowing down the hot spurts that Ron shot into his mouth. 

Ron shuddered with the force of his orgasm, and Harry crawled up to kiss Ron chastely. Harry lay next to Ron for a moment before Ron said, “What about you?” Harry just shrugged, not wanting to push Ron into anything, trying not to think about his pulsing cock. 

Ron rolled over on top of Harry and kissed him hard and deep while pushing a leg between Harry’s, giving him something firm to rub off on. Harry moaned into the kiss, tasting Ron and his come as he thrust helplessly against his thigh. He grabbed Ron’s bare arse and pulled him down harder and he jerked and came in his pants, moaning into Ron’s mouth. 

Just as Harry twitched and shot his last spurt of come in his trousers and Ron was slowing down his kisses, Ginny swung the door opened and yelled, “Desser – OH GODS!” and slammed the door shut again. Just as Ron buried his head in the pillow next to Harry’s head in mortification, they heard Ginny yell again, “THAT’S 20 GALLEONS CHARLIE!”


End file.
